Let me be the one
by Trey Racer
Summary: Yohna Songfic! Rated for suicide.Sad, sad fic.
1. Let me be the one

Yohna songfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the song "Let Me be the one"  
It's a real great song by Jimmy Bondoc!

Yoh couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
A tear ran down his cheek as he tried to control himself.  
Hao…his very own brother…kissing his fiancée…  
He dropped the bouquet of flowers he was holding and ran off to the cemetery.  
Anna looked at him in surprise, she didn't expect him to be there. She wanted to go after him, but Hao wouldn't let her.

Somebody told me you were leavin'  
I didn't know  
Somebody told me you're unhappy   
But it doesn't show  
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more  
So you're walkin' out the door"

He felt a drop of water on his cheek. It was raining, and it was worsening as he ran. He was crying his eyes out…the pain was too much. His face became wet, from tears and the rain, but mostly from his tears.

Nobody told me you've been cryin'  
Every night  
Nobody told me you'd been dyin'  
But didn't want to fight  
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me  
So I'm settin' you free

He still can't get it it off his head. He cupped his hand on his forehead as flashbacks of the scene replayed on his mind over and over again.  
"Anna…how could you?"

Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time  
And goodbye

The rain poured on him as he continued running at the riverbank, hoping that the rain will wash it all away. He was drenched to the bone, but he didn't care. His emotions were dominating him.

Somebody told me you still loved me  
Don't know why  
Nobody told me that you only  
Needed time to fly  
Somebody told me that you want to come back when  
Our love is true again

Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time  
And goodbye

It was just too hard for him to accept…he sat on a park bench as the rain continued pouring down on him. People looked at him with bewilderment. By this time his wet hair covered his face, dripping down on his wet shirt. He shoved his bangs away as he looked around him.  
He doesn't care what happens next. He had nothing to live for. The only woman he loved…now taken by his brother…he always thought she loved him, but he was being delusional.

Just turn around and walk away  
You don't have to live like this  
If you love me still then stay  
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss  
We can work together through this test  
Or we can work through it apart  
I just need to get this off my chest  
That you will always have my heart

He headed home, knowing what he had to do. He headed straight to his room, ignoring the curious looks his friends gave him.

Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time  
And goodbye

"Goodbye, Anna."  
Yoh plunged the knife deep in his chest.  
The next thing he knew, a blurred image of Horo burst in, and a screaming Tamao quickly ran to him, hoping that it wasn't too late. But it was. The damage was done.

Anna looked sadly as Yoh's casket was lowered.  
It was her fault. Now it's too late.


	2. Reflection of deep regret

**Chapter 2: Reflection of deep regret**

Okay, I decided to another chapter since Holy Girl asked for an update.

-shrugs-

This will be the last chapter…well, unless someone asks me for another one.

Okay, they say that not gonna accept any more songfics.

But this fic has a plot, so please don't take it down.

Disclaimer: Disney ownz Reflection, and Mr. Takei owns Shaman King. And me? I own you!

Anna's life saddened after Yoh's suicide.

She wanted to be the one to die…Yoh..

He didn't deserve to die. He was too young…and she ruined his life.

He used to be so full of happiness, full of dreams and hope, but she ruined it…

One measly kiss caused it all.

You may think you see  
Who I really am  
but you'll never know me   
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart 

But what? What drove her to have a secret affair with his brother in the first place?  
No…he forced her to..

But she gave in.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what i believe in  
But somehow

She felt insecure with Yoh and his feelings for her, and somehow, he felt safe with Hao.  
But where is Hao now that she needed him most?  
He's gone…without a trace.

I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Now…she lost both of them. She tried to keep her face steady, but the tears flowed freely.  
Her mask of ice…melted.

Who is that girl I see  
starring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

She used to be so strong, so cold and unfeeling.

But now…

All has changed…

There's a heart that must be  
free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

She sobbed uncontrollably, her tears falling freely as she cupped her hand on her mouth.

No…it's not supposed to be like this…

"I'm the Ice queen…nothing can break me"

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show  
who I am inside?...

"No, Anna, you're human."

Anna spun around, and saw Yoh's ghost, fading in the darkness.

"Yoh…"she said, her tear-stained face looking at him. He gave a sad smile.

"I forgive you…Anna…be happy, I'll be happy for you…"

"Yoh….I'm so…I'm so sorry…"

"Anna…goodbye…"

"Yoh!" She said, as Yoh's ghost completely faded away.

When will my reflection show who I am inside?

Okay…

I finally made myself cry.

I was listening to the Ballad Version of Northern Lights, which didn't help. TT

(BTW, the ballad version is soo beautiful, if you want the mp3, I'll give you the link, just e-mail me on the e-mail displayed on my profile)

Review replies:

Chiquita Linda: Really? Oh, but will they take it down even though it's got a plot? I mean, maybe the songfics they meant were the plotless ones. . Anyways, You can always post it on DA, I posted this on DA, too. . 

Holy girl: Update here for you!

CherryBlossomGirl02: Yesh, I'm a Filipino…glad you liked it.

YamiandAnzu4ever: Yeah….I meant it that way. I was challenging myself to make a fic that could make me cry…I only cried at the end of chapter 2, though. . 

This is the last chapter, I just put another one since a reviewer requested.

This chapter ish dedicated to Holy girl, since she wanted another chap.


	3. A sorry death

I did this chapter after seeing the requests for another chapter. Dedicated to Critical Mind, Mental mess, Kira-Asakura, and Tippy-chan. The ending's weird, you probably have to read this over to get who he really was. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Sorry" by Cueshe, and Mister Takei owns Shaman King.

"He said he'll be happy for me…

But…I can only be happy with him."

In life nothing's certain  
You'll never know when it'll happen  
Some burn out while some fade away  
It doesn't matter we're heading that way

If I had the time  
I'll spend it with you

"Maybe I should've given you more time…more care…more love." Anna placed a bunch of Yoh's favorite roses on his grave, tears welling up in her eyes.

Time gets you old and weary  
Like a lifeless ordinary  
Some burn out while some fade away  
I don't want you to go I want you to stay

If I could turn back the time  
I'd spend it with you

I want you to know even though you're gone  
That I'm drowning in tears  
I wish you were here and hear me say  
Believe me, I'm sorry

"I still can't accept that you're gone…for I know it's my fault. I have so many things to repent for, to pay for all that I've done."

Feels like everything is undone  
Peace of mind still I haven't found  
And time will heal those broken mends  
I know it will come but when will it end

If I could turn back the time  
I'd spend it with you

"I feel like all I've ever done was to hurt you, to make you suffer emotionally. I did things without thinking. I did things without regarding your feelings, our commitment, our promise."

I want you to know even though you're gone  
That I'm drowning in tears  
I wish you were here and hear me say  
Believe me, I'm sorry

"A thousand apologies won't be enough to make me feel better, it won't make much of a difference, much less of a real apology. Nothing I say or do would be enough for you to be at peace with me. I know that you are troubled with what I did and kept doing, even though you didn't show; I could feel the hurt and anger welling up inside you."

I want you to know, I want you to know  
I want you to know

"Even though I know it's futile, it's the only way I know. I'm sorry Yoh, for the times I shouted at you, for the times I was harsh and overworked you. I'm sorry for the special occasions I failed to spend with you, for the dates I failed to attend though I knew you put your effort into it. I'm sorry for what I did with your brother, the deceit. I regret what I've done, but no amount of regret can turn things back to the way it was. Yoh…I love you, and I always will. I can never find someone like you. " Tears streamed down her cheeks, uncontrollable emotions showing.

If I could turn back the time  
I'd spend it with you

I want you to know even though you're gone  
That I'm drowning in tears  
I wish you were here and hear me say  
Believe me, I'm sorry

"Yoh, even though you might not hear me now, wherever you may be, I just want you to know that…I won't forge---"

Her last words were cut short as a dagger pierced through her back, bringing her unimaginable pain, but it was nothing compared to the emotional trauma she was having. She unconsciously lay on her side, tears still flowing freely. As she lay there dying, she saw her life drain before her. She knew she only had a few seconds to live, and as she bled to her death, she caught a blurred glimpse of her murderer. Her eyes widened as she saw his smiling face.

"Yoh?"


End file.
